Sam and Dean take on the monsters of Sesame Street
by redonyellow
Summary: Sam and Dean hear reports of monsters living in the houses of Sesame Street; however, after fighting and torturing Elmo, Grover and his gang, the furry creatures claim that they nice monsters who deserve to be saved. Are they telling the truth, or are they just another monster that should be killed?


"I don't know, Dean," Sam said. "Kids have crazy imaginations. The reports of monsters on this street are probably just from kids playing around."

"Yeah, but now parent's are starting to see them too," Dean insisted. "Colorful furry creatures running around: doesn't that sound strange to you? Definitely our kind of thing. We should check it out."

Sam sighed as Dean pulled the Impala in front of a house on 557 Sesame Street. In front of the house was a small boy drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. Sam and Dean got out of the car and approached the child.

"Hey, buddy," Dean said to him, "What's your name?"

The boy looked up, beamed a smile at the two men and said, "My name is Johnny!"

"Johnny, this may sound strange," Sam began, "but have you seen any furry creatures?"

"Like a dog?" the kid asked.

"Well, sort of," Sam said, "but with brighter colors like red or blue—"

"Oh, you mean monsters!" the kid interjected. Sam and Dean gave each other wary glances.

"You've seen monsters?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah, monsters are my friends. There are a bunch of them inside my house. We were just about to play a game."

"Hey, Johnny, can we see these monsters?" Sam asked.

"Sure," the kid said. And he got up off the sidewalk and walked into his house. Sam and Dean were about to follow him inside, but the heard a maniacal laughing sound from behind the house.

They dashed around to the backyard to see a furry red creature cackling while dancing about in the yard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"What the—" Dean said, as he grabbed his pistol.

When the creature heard Deans voice, it stopped dancing, and turned around to face him.

"Elmo!" the creature cried. "Elmo wants a huuuuug!"

Then, it ran to Sam in Dean, with its arms outstretched. Dean extended his pistol towards the running monster and fired the gun.

The monster collapsed on the ground, groaning in agony. It extended a four-fingered hand in the brothers' direction, and cried mournfully, "Elmo was only three years old!" And then his hand fell, lifeless on the ground.

Sam and Dean cautiously approached the creature.

"What kind of monster is that? We've never seen anything like that before."

Dean gave it a kick, turning its body over and said, "I don't know, but that kid said there are more inside."

Dean ran through the back door of the house and motioned for Sam to follow. They both entered the house guns outstretched and searched the premises.

"Omnom, omnom, nom," they heard from the kitchen. When they reached the room, they saw a furry blue monster raiding a cookie jar.

"C is for," the monster began, but when it saw the guns in Sam's and Dean's hand, it grabbed the cookie jar and dove to the floor, dodging the bullets that flew from the boys' respective guns.

The monster crawled out of the kitchen door, and the boys chased after it; however, when they exited the kitchen, they didn't see the blue monster but another creature.

"One, two pistols!" it said cheerfully, "Oh, no! Zat iz no good."

Sam and Dean were so shocked at the sight of it, that it didn't occur to them to shoot it at first.

"What are you supposed to be?" Dean asked it, "Some bastardized version of a vampire?

It adjusted its spectacle and nervously backed toward the pantry door of the house. The boys followed it, encroaching on its personal space.

"I am Count von Count, and zat iz because I love counting."

Dean raised his eyebrows, bewildered, but before he could react further, the Count covered his face with his cape and opened the pantry door. Dozens of bats flew out of it, giving him the perfect distraction to make an exit through the front door.

#

Meanwhile, word of the hunters' attack had begun to spread on Sesame Street, and the monsters were planning their line of defense. They had collected behind a large hedge and were waiting for the boys to leave Johnny's house.

When Sam and Dean ran out of the house, waving the bats a way, the monsters watched and waited silently as the boys walked in range of the bush.

"AHHHH!" the monsters cried, as they valiantly threw the only weapons they had at the hunters.

The Cookie Monster threw the cookies in his cookie jar, and when those ran out, he threw his jar at them.

Oscar the Grouch threw garbage can lids and then garbage cans, but it wasn't enough. Nothing of the assault stopped Sam and Dean's approach, so even though it was a brave fight, the monsters scattered and ran.

But, as Grover tried to escape, Dean captured him, and carried him back to the house.

#

Grover was inside of Johnny's house, tied up to a chair, as Dean slowly interrogated him.

"What are you?" Dean demanded gruffly.

"I-I-I'm a monster," Grover stuttered, terrified.

"What do you want with these kids?" Dean asked.

"Nothing!" Grover insisted, but Dean wasn't buying it.

"You know, I've hunted and killed monsters that are a lot bigger, and a lot scarier than you," Dean said, "So, if I were you, I'd start talking now."

Unsure of what to say, Grover's mouth gaped open. Then he stammered, "T is for tolerance. You should be tolerant of people different than you, even the monsters who live in your neighborhood."

Then Dean plunged his knife into Grover's arm. The blue monster screamed in pain.

"I'm tired of your games!" Dean shouted, "I want the truth, now!"

Grover started to whimper, "P-p-p is for patience."

Dean twisted the knife in Grover's arm bringing another agonizing scream.

"The truth—the truth—I'll tell you the truth!"

At this, Dean ripped the knife from Grover's arm and waited for him to speak.

"There are a lot of monsters living on Sesame Street, but all we want is to help children. We want them to know how to read, to count, and to know the alphabet. You don't need to hurt us."

Dean frowned. He was just about to plunge his knife back into Grover when Sammy stopped him.

"Dean," Sam said, "What if he's telling the truth? What if Sesame Street is the one place where we don't have to hunt monsters? Maybe not all monsters are bad."

"Sam—" Dean began, but Sam cut him off.

"I think he's telling the truth, Dean. I think it's time we stop this shoot first and ask questions later policy of ours. These monsters haven't done anything yet, and I think we should give them a chance."

Dean looked at the monster, tied up, and bawling in its chair. These monsters were different. They looked pathetic, helpless. Maybe, they didn't deserve to die.

"If I so much as hear of one of you looking at a human the wrong way, I'll be back to this street to kill every single monster that's living here. Do you understand?"

Grover nodded earnestly.

"Thank you. Thank you." He blubbered as Dean cut his ropes.

#

All of the monsters waved at the Impala as the boys drove away. Then, the monsters turned to each other and began to give a slow quiet laugh, as if there was a secret that only they knew.

"Are you ready to begin?" Grover asked Oscar. Oscar nodded his head. The monsters looked over at Johnny who was swinging on a swing in the playground.

"Hey, Johnny," Grover asked, "Would you like to visit Oscar's house?"

"I have to go home." Johnny said. "My mommy wants me back before 5."

"She won't mind if you visit Uncle Oscar." Grover insisted. "You'll love his house."

"I live in a trash can," Oscar said.

"That doesn't sound very nice," the kid replied.

"It's really quite cool," Grover persisted.

"But I don't wanna go. I want to go home."

"Go!" Grover commanded. And then Oscar the Grouch took the child's hand and led him away.


End file.
